guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Northern Wall (mission)
Objectives Scout for Bonfaaz Burntfur's Charr forces. * Search north of the Wall to find the Charr. * Report your findings to Captain Calhaan. * ADDED Find a new way back. Run to the Wall. * BONUS Recover the four pieces of Kilnn Testibrie's armor and return to his tomb. Walkthrough Primary The primary objective is pretty easy: simply follow the path northwards, fighting your way through the devourers, gargoyles and grawl. You will encounter one boss near a closed gate (which you must open with a lever), and another near a skirmish between gargoyles and grawl. When you encounter the Charr boss and his group, you're almost at the end (point A on the map). Watch the cut scene, and then it's a mad-dash back to Captain Calhaan. Do not stop to fight the two devourers you will run into, and definitely do not try to fight the Charr that are pursuing you as there is another group of Charr chasing you on a parallel route that intersects with your route further on. It is enough for one party member to reach the captain. If for some reason you get held up and the enemy forces get too close, someone can try to grab their attention for a few seconds, buying the others some time and probably dying in the process. You have around three and a half minutes to make the run, which you can complete with just over a minute to spare, if you don't stop anywhere. Talking to the captain triggers the second cut scene and the end of the mission. Bonus Once the first cut scene and the end sequence is triggered, you will not have enough time to do the bonus. Therefore, finish the bonus before fighting the Charr boss. Kilnn Testibrie's armor is found in the wreckage you find scattered about the second part of the map, past the levered door. Kilnn's tomb is located in the northeastern part of the second area. The quickest path to him is to go under the short bridge adjacent to the tarpit (where the grawls and gargoyles are having a brawl), and follow the snaking passage until you see his tomb to the right. Talk to Kilnn to get the bonus objective. There are four pieces of armor you must find: # Kilnn Testibrie's Crest behind a broken wall # Kilnn Testibrie's Cuisse up some steps to the side of a round arena # Kilnn Testibrie's Greaves up a hill, just before the Charr boss # Kilnn Testibrie's Pauldron in a corner, guarded by a Grawl or Devourer boss You can pick them up as you complete the primary objective. First pick up the crest, then go through the narrow ravine to the ruined arena for the cuisse. Go past the fighting grawl and gargoyles (and the boss), over the bridge and to the left to the greaves on a ledge. Finally, backtrack slightly and take the looped track to the pauldron; a boss will be guarding this wreckage. Stay on the loop to encounter Kilnn again, this time to your left. Note: This bonus is occasionally buggy: the player finds only three armor pieces, with one of the wreckage piles yielding nothing. The bug can be worked around: as the armor pieces stay in your inventory, simply repeat the mission, retrieving the pieces of armor in a different order. Almost certainly, you will obtain the missing piece (in addition to duplicates of two pieces). When you talk to Kilnn, he will take all the armor pieces, including duplicates. Hard Mode Note that the Charr will move much more quickly than in normal mode. Escaping them may actually present a challenge to the unprepared. Running skills can help greatly, although by simply skipping the cutscene you should have sufficient head start running at normal speed. You can also send your teammates, preferably Henchmen/Heroes, on a suicidal mission against the Charr to gain a few more seconds. This mission can be soloed with Heroes using a Double Bond Monk (Life Bond and Life Barrier) as this can reduce damage to managable amounts. There are no enchantment strippers in this mission. Creatures NPCs *Human ** / 5 Ascalon Veteran ** 6 Captain Calhaan *Ghost ** 15 Kilnn Testibrie Monsters *Charr ** 5,6 Charr Blade Warrior ** 6 Charr Axe Warrior ** 6,8 Charr Scout ** 8 Charr Axe Fiend ** 5,6 Charr Stalker ** 8 Charr Hunter ** 7 Charr Shaman *Devourer ** 4 Carrion Devourer ** 4 Whiptail Devourer ** 3 Plague Devourer *Gargoyle: ** 4 Shatter Gargoyle ** 3 Flash Gargoyle *Grawl ** 4 Grawl ** 3 Grawl Ulodyte Bosses *Charr ** 7 Drub Gorefang ** 7 Slur Scarchest ** 7 Swag the Lasher ** 7 Maul Riptear ** 7 Marr Burnhorn ** 7 Fume Kindleflail ** 10 Bonfaaz Burntfur *Devourer ** 6 Igg Fecpelter ** 6 Fleck Grokspit *Gargoyle ** 6 Spazz Mindrender ** 6 Claw Fleshfixer *Grawl ** 6 Onaona Kubkub ** 6 Makani Ookook Dialogues Briefing from Squire Zachery. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Fort Ranik. *To continue the story line, talk to Lord Darrin. Notes *Players looking for a cartographer title can uncover large areas of the map by heading towards the source of charr instead of running from them. There're two sections (north-west and west) that hold a 0.4% gain. # To reach the NW-area, run past the Charr after the cutscene to where Bonfaaz Burntfur and his Charr army were. # To reach the W-area, (see image) follow the mission path after the cutscene until you see a group of Charr running up towards you from the right. Make a right turn onto this path. It'll lead you through an alternate path to reach the captain and uncover a large southwestern area of the map at the same time. * Note that after teleport rules changed, teleporting onto the bridge just before the cutscene can no longer be done via any means. Corpse exploitation or resurrect / rebirth skills now take you to the corpse / resurrecter (no longer on top layer of map). ** If a Moa Bird spawns in the closed off area and is in non-projectile spell range, it can be killed then used for corpse teleportation. Category:Prophecies missions